


And When I Saw It, I Immediately Thought of You

by Miss M (missm)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Christmas, Confusion, F/M, Farce, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best laid plans sometimes go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When I Saw It, I Immediately Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flaminia_x in the 2010 round of hoggywartyxmas on LJ. Thanks to The Real Snape for beta-reading!

_Hogwarts, 25 December_

 

There were many delightful traditions surrounding Christmas at Hogwarts, and this was one of them: just him and the Headmaster, Muggle music on the gramophone, each of them in an armchair with a glass of warm, mulled wine by their side.

They'd finished discussing the ups and downs of the dinner, had a small dispute about the merits of turkey over goose, and subtly agreed to ban the more sinister subjects -- such as that of Sirius Black -- for the evening. Albus had Summoned dried figs for Filius and Turkish delights for himself, and now it was finally time to open presents: this was a part of the ritual, too.

Filius produced the small package from his pocket and handed it over with a flourishing bow. "I must admit, Albus, it can be difficult to find a gift for the wizard who has it all," he said playfully. "But I daresay I found something to your liking -- why, as soon as I saw it, I thought of you..."

His words died in his throat as Albus removed the last piece of wrapping to reveal the present: a small, glossy box with _"La reine sorcière"_ written in elegant letters on top.

"I say, my dear Filius!" said Albus, turning the box around in his hands. "Until now, I'd never found myself in possession of a witches' perfume. Quite delightful."

Filius stared at the perfume, aghast. Something like this had never happened before. There had clearly been a mistake, but how...?

Thankfully, Albus didn't seem upset; indeed, his eyes were twinkling. "You wish me to wear this, I gather?"

Cheeks still burning, Filius swallowed his embarrassment with an effort. "It would make me most happy," he said, forcing a smile.

 

~*~

 

Snape rapped on McGonagall's door and entered without as much as waiting for a reply. It was a traditional ritual, after all, and one he'd been looking forward to very much. His plans for the evening were quite elaborate, and most of them involved the Christmas present he'd bought his colleague.

Well, actually, it would be just as much of a present for him. McGonagall might not like it, but that was too bad: this year it was Snape's turn to be in charge. And he was looking forward to it.

"Oh, Severus," McGonagall said, emerging from her bedroom, one of her eyebrows raised, probably at his lack of etiquette. "I've been waiting for you."

Snape let his gaze slide over her. Thin stockings, hair let out of its bun, dark red gown -- very nice, all of it. Yet there was something missing.

He raised an eyebrow in turn. "Didn't you receive my present?"

"Your present? Ah, of course," McGonagall said, sounding a little puzzled. "Thank you very much, I'm sure it will be useful."

"So am I," said Snape, his mouth curling. "Why don't you go and change into it right now?"

Both of McGonagall's eyebrows shot almost into her hair. "You want me to _wear_ \--"

"Aha!" Snape positively cackled. "Trying to sneak out of the agreement, are we?" He pointed a finger at her. "Either I get to decide, as we'd both agreed, or this ends now. Your choice, Minerva."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "All right, all right." She headed back to her bedroom, muttering to herself.

Snape watched her go, smiling gleefully to himself, the familiar heat of anticipation starting to build up inside him. Oh, there were sides to Minerva McGonagall that he'd never dreamed of when he first came to work here, and even more sides just waiting to be discovered, he was sure of it. The thought of her dressed in what he'd planned for her to wear almost made his mouth water...

A cough brought him back to reality. McGonagall was standing in the doorway, dressed just like before -- except for her previously stockinged feet, which were now covered in a pair of thick, woollen socks.

"You are a very strange man, Severus Snape," she said drily.

 

~*~

 

Remus paused in front of Madam Pomfrey's door, unsure whether to knock. Perhaps it had been a bit presumptuous of him to buy her a Christmas present, but she'd always been so good to him, and now that he finally had a job that paid...

He'd asked Bertie the house-elf to bring the present Madam Pomfrey's parlour, thinking it would make a nice surprise for her: it was a lovely little parcel, wrapped in silver, and most of the shops at Diagon Alley Transfigured their wrapped gifts into small, similar-looking packages, so as to keep the receiver in suspense for as long as possible. He'd sent a card with it, too, explaining that _perhaps it's not what you're used to getting from former students, but I hope you won't mind my thinking this would go rather well with the hospital robes._

Perhaps that had been too forward of him. Or perhaps something had gone wrong and she hadn't received the present, for he would at least have expected a word of thanks by now. Frowning, he knocked on the door. "Madam Pomfrey?"

No answer. He frowned again. According to Bertie, she should be in her rooms now. "Madam Pomfrey? Poppy? Are you in there?"

Still nothing. Hesitating, Remus laid a hand on the door. It swung open.

The first thing that caught his eye was Madam Pomfrey's unconscious form on the sofa. Hurrying over, he saw that she appeared to have fallen into a swoon. He knelt down beside her, checking her pulse. Thankfully, it appeared to be nothing serious. A revival spell should do the trick.

As he was reaching for his wand, his gaze fell on the table nearby. His card lay there, next to a heap of... something.

Picking up the item on top, he froze in horror.

A black leather corset, accompanied by a matching garter belt and -- was that a _thong?_

 

~*~

 

_The Leaky Cauldron, 22 December_

 

Although Bertie was having a good time, he really ought to return to Hogwarts. The Professors would get impatient with him. "Bertie must really be going," he muttered worriedly, glancing down to check whether the bag with the presents were still there.

"Bertie should not be going --" And a glass was firmly put down in front of him. "Bertie has time for another Butterbeer!"

Bertie couldn't quite take his eyes off her. Ninny was doubtlessly the sweetest elf in all of Britain. Indeed, Bertie almost wished for a moment he could leave Hogwarts to come and work for Tom, too. The profane thought made him pinch his arm under the table.

"Professors isn't expecting Bertie back yet," said Ninny, leaning over the table reassuringly. "Professors is wanting Bertie to take his time in London."

Well, thinking about it...

Professor Lupin had told him to have fun. And Professor Flitwick had given him some extra Knuts and told Bertie to spend them on himself. Even Professor Snape had waved him away without giving any instructions as to when he should return. Surely Bertie would be a bad elf to disobey their orders?

He stored the shopping bag safely away under the table. A small part of his mind wondered whether he should have marked them somehow, but then again, the Professors probably wanted to do it themselves. And it wasn't as if Bertie would forget which parcel was ordered by whom -- oh no, not for all the Butterbeer in the world!

Raising his glass, he beamed into Ninny's pretty face and decided to obey orders very, very thoroughly tonight.


End file.
